


Discordia

by smile_92



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Gatti - Freeform, M/M, litigio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Gennaro trova dei gattini ma Alessio odia i gatti.La storia partecipa al COW-T di Lande di Fandom per il prompt GATTI





	Discordia

Ad Alessio i gatti non erano mai piaciuti. O meglio, ai gatti non era mai piaciuto Alessio. Qualsiasi felino avesse mai incrociato il suo sguardo gli aveva riservato solo morsi, graffi e soffi nel migliore dei casi. Finché Alessio non aveva deciso di tenersi il più lontano possibile da ogni animale che avesse anche lontanamente l'aspetto di un gatto.

 

Per questo motivo era più che certo che mai nella vita avrebbe acconsentito alla richiesta che gli aveva appena fatto Gennaro.

«E dai Alè, Casa Lavica è lontana da qui a piedi. Accompagnami» ripeté il biondo per l'ennesima volta con il tono che andava via via inasprendosi per il rifiuto categorico.

«No. Non esiste. Quei cosi in macchina mia non ci entrano» rispose per l'ennesima volta incrociando le braccia al petto ed indicando i tre gattini che si trovavano ai piedi di Gennaro.

«Sei proprio un deficiente. Che vuoi fare lasciarli qui? Morirebbero.» lo attaccò allora il biondo, puntando sul senso di colpa.

«Non morirebbero...» il tono era poco convinto «magari potremmo assicurarci che qualche gatta li trovi e li adotti»

«Sì, certo. Mettiamo un annuncio 'Cercasi gatta libera in grado di prendersi cura di tre cuccioli. Contattare Gennaro e Alessio. Solo gatte interessate. No perditempo'. Perché non ci ho pensato prima?» rispose in tono canzonatorio e vedendo che l'altro tardava a rispondere aggiunse: «Sei proprio coglione, Alè. Credi che non avessi già pensato a tutte le possibilità? Non ci arrivi mai alle cose se non te le spiegano»

Alessio sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Il solito Gennaro. Lo odiava quando faceva così.

«Ti puoi scordare che la mia risposta cambi se fai lo stronzo»

«E come mi dovrei comportare se tu sei coglione?» chiese retoricamente alzando la voce.

«Vaffanculo. Tu e i gatti.» e così dicendo girò sui tacchi e si avviò verso la macchina.

 

Dio, se lo faceva incazzare Gennaro. Con quel suo tono saccente ed arrogante. Per non parlare delle pretese che aveva, come se tutto gli fosse sempre dovuto.

Che poi Alessio li avrebbe anche presi i gatti alla fine, se solo lui si fosse comportato diversamente e se glielo avesse chiesto gentilmente.

Prese le chiavi ed aprì il portabagagli. C'era uno scatolone pieno del merchandising che avrebbero da poco messo in commercio. Alzò gli occhi al cielo maledicendosi.

Cinque minuti dopo era tornato da Gennaro e dai _gatti della discordia_ , come li aveva rinominati nella sua testa.

«Li tieni qua dentro per tutto il tragitto e quando saranno a Casa Lavica te ne occupi tu, io non ne voglio sapere niente.» gli disse senza guardarlo porgendogli lo scatolone.

Gennaro non rispose. Si limitò a mettere dolcemente i gatti dove Alessio gli aveva detto e a seguirlo verso la macchina tenendo saldamente in braccio la portantina improvvisata.

 

Alessio mise in moto la macchina nel silenzio più totale. Il fatto che avesse acconsentito a portare con sé i gatti non voleva dire che aveva perdonato Gennaro.

«Grazie» disse dal nulla il biondo, lasciando Alessio se non a bocca aperta quantomeno stupito dalla gentilezza.

Aveva mugugnato qualcosa in risposta ma non gliel'avrebbe data vinta così facilmente, non anche questa volta perlomeno.

«E... per quanto riguarda prima... Credo di aver un po' esagerato»

Alessio sgranò gli occhi e, prendendo come scusa un semaforo rosso, si voltò verso Gennaro stupito di ciò che le sue labbra avevano appena pronunciato. Gennaro Raia che ammette di _aver un po’ esagerato_ era un evento più unico che raro e Alessio sa quanto quelle parole per lui siano difficili da pronunciare.

«Un po'?» chiese retoricamente più per scena che per altro, come al solito inconsciamente lo aveva già perdonato.

Gennaro alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Va bene. Ho _sicuramente_ esagerato. Sei contento ora?»

«Mmm non proprio del tutto...» rispose riprendendo la marcia, con il sorriso che già gli increspava le labbra.

«Non tirare la corda, Alè.» lo aveva ripreso l’altro, tornando ad avere il solito tono scocciato.

Alessio lasciò cadere il discorso, dopotutto quella era la cosa più vicina a delle scuse che avesse mai ricevuto da Gennaro.

Si perse un po’ nei suoi pensieri lasciando che la macchina si riempisse di silenzio, persino i gattini non miagolavano o graffiavano la scatola. Riusciva a vedere con la coda dell’occhio Gennaro che con una mano ne accarezzava uno distrattamente.

«Uno lo voglio chiamare Discordia» disse d'un tratto.

«Discordia? Ma fa schifo. Non ti lascerò dare un nome così orre...» Gennaro si fermò nel bel mezzo della frase quando Alessio lo guardò. «Cioè quello che voglio dire è che non è un nome da gatto. Non è un nome da niente a dirla tutta» cercò di essere più gentile.

«A me piace» asserì cocciutamente Alessio.

Gennaro sbuffò.

Lasciò vagare un po’ lo sguardo nell’abitacolo cercando un’idea per risparmiare ad uno dei micetti la sorte di un nome tale. «Che ne pensi invece di Eris?» propose infine. «È il nome della dea greca della discordia»

Alessio ci pensò un po' su. «Eris» disse, come per assaporarne il suono «Va bene. Mi piace»

Gennaro sorrise. Contento di essere riuscito nell’intento.

 

Quando arrivarono a Casa Lavica anche Nando era lì e subito Gennaro lo mise a parte dei nuovi inquilini che aveva guadagnato il loro studio di registrazione. Poi era entrato a prendere un po' di latte per i micetti, lasciando Alessio con il fratello.

«Alla fine hai adottato _un altro_ gatto. Altri tre in realtà. Pensavo non ti piacessero» gli disse il fratello ridendo.

«Non sono miei. Sono di Gennaro» rispose avviandosi verso casa. «E poi _un altro_? Non ho mai adottato animali» continuò voltandosi un po' per guardarlo in viso ma continuando a camminare.

Nando rise in risposta aggiungendo, quando Alessio era ormai abbastanza lontano da non sentirlo: «Non mi riferivo ad un animale».


End file.
